uoprdg544lehstenfandomcom-20200213-history
Classroom Strategy Recommendations II
Critical Issue: Alliterate students- Sometimes the most frustrating thing about teaching is working with students who don’t have motivation or interest in reading. Here are a few strategies to energize those students who don’t seem to care: 1. Let students choose their own books. Start with a brainstorming activity. What are the students’ interests and hobbies? Or ask the question- “If you were forced to read a book and you had your choice, what would you want to read about? Fiction or Non-Fiction? Scary, adventurous, romantic, thrilling?” From here you can team up with the librarian/media specialist to pull together a bunch of books appropriate to individual desires and interests. Then, during class you can do a book grab. Divide the students into small groups. Have students pick a random book from the pile of books you brought together. Give students three minutes to look at the book, read the back, and flip through the pages. Next, have students rate the book on a scale of one to ten, one being “No way would I ever read this” to ten being “This book is awesome, I must read more!” Repeat the process until students have gone through all the books in the pile. This will give students an idea of what is out there to read. Have students pick their own from the piles. Students will be more likely to read what they have chosen. You can go even further and create mini book clubs. Here are some fun activities for the students: http://www.litlovers.com/run-a-book-club/games-a-icebreakers 2. Enthusiasm: This isn’t so much a technique/strategy as it is a way to present yourself and what you teach. I love to read so it is really easy for me to get excited about books. One technique I use is shared reading. I take an interesting, engaging, or thought provoking passage from a book and show it on the smartboard or overhead projector. I read the passage to the students and then do one of a few things: 1. Ask students to predict what the book is about, 2. Provide a short book review about how fabulous the book is, 3. Have students let me know in some way whether or not they think they might like to read the book and why or why not. What makes the passage interesting to the student? I always have students coming to me to suggest a book or ask what I’m reading. More about engaging alliterate students: http://www.rif.org/us/literacy-resources/articles/children-who-can-read-but-dont.htm 3. Games: Kids love games. It is an easy way to “trick” them into learning something. Kids also like to talk. So, one strategy is to combine the activities. Outburst “consists of teams of students competing with each other by calling out as many items as they can that fit into specific, fact-generating categories” (Silver, Strong, Perini 66). This would be a great strategy for reviewing sentence structure, parts of speech, elements of a story, sight words, etc. First divide the class into two groups. Second, give each group four fact-generating categories. For example, four parts of speech. Third, have each team come up with five words for each part of speech and possibly the definition. Team one will then read a word and students from team two will call out the part of speech. Or students will read a part of speech, and the second group will call out examples. Or, team one will read a part of speech, and team two will shout out facts about that part of speech. You can keep score by how many correct responses are called out. It will be noisy, but it will also be engaging. More on “Raising students who want to read” http://teacher.scholastic.com/products/authors/pdfs/Raising_Students.pdf